


Бюрократ

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Хакс засиделся за работой допоздна, у Рена же другие планы.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Бюрократ

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)

Хакс долго моргал и никак не мог сосредоточиться на плавающих перед глазами цифрах. Хотя значки вовсе не плавали, а спокойно горели на экране датапада. Очередной глоток давно остывшего кафа ситуацию не улучшил. 

Что-то здесь не сходилось, он нутром чуял, но в расчетном центре его заверили, что все суммы правильные. Будь он в инженерном, давно бы заставил пересчитать лично при нем.

Но отдел расчетов напрямую, черт возьми, ему не подчинялся.

— Генерал, — на личную консоль поступил вызов от Фазмы, который он принял уже на автомате. Что ж, ей можно.

— Капитан, разве ваша смена не закончилась два часа назад? — строго спросил Хакс, примерно так проявляя свою заботу о давней боевой подруге. 

— Так и есть, сэр, но я проверяла документы на новую партию штурмовиков. 

Фазма многозначительно замолчала, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. Хакс даже посмотрел на экран, как бы показывая: «Я весь внимание». Мысли все еще крутились вокруг цифр. 

— Нам прислали не ту партию, которую я запрашивала, сэр. Pi-456 вместо Pl-456. Должно быть, опечатались, сэр. 

— Опечатались? — переспросил Хакс как можно спокойнее. Тут уже по лицу Фазмы — с Хаксом лично она предпочитала общаться без шлема — стало понятно, что нелепая опечатка не предвещала ничего хорошего. 

— Да, и должна заметить, что эта партия обучена полностью противоположным задачам. Они не умеют десантироваться на воду, сэр. 

Хакс задумался, что это за штурмовики такие, которых обучают разным тактикам боя. Ему нужна армия универсальных солдат, а не Pi-456.

— Кто подписал приказ о переводе? 

— Капитан Пьюви.

Фазма позволила себе ухмыльнуться. Хакс не одобрял доносы и клевету, но, в конце концов, кому еще следить за порядком. Какие времена, такие и средства. 

— Понятно, я с этим разберусь.

Хакс отключил консоль и мысленно сделал пометку вернуться к этому вопросу завтра. 

Сейчас его ждали смета на новый блок «Старкиллера», приказы о повышении офицеров, присланные на согласование и утверждение, десяток распоряжений — на подпись и Рен. Странно, что последний все еще не вломился в каюту. В последнее время он пользовался личным кодом при каждом удобном случае. 

Возможно, Рен прочел его мысли. Хакс этого не отрицал, поэтому лишь тяжело вздохнул, когда раздвинулись автоматические двери и Кайло размашисто прошагал к нему. Он был напряжен, все в его фигуре и выражении лица указывало на усталость и недовольство. По крайней мере, не у одного Хакса выдался трудный рабочий день.

— Я устал, — Кайло наклонился к нему и обнял со спины, утыкаясь носом в волосы и тяжело сопя. Традиционно нытье магистра рыцарей Рен, который жаждал теперь абсолютного внимания к своей персоне. Хакс даже ухмыльнулся про себя, но придвинул датапад ближе. 

— Я работаю, Рен.

— Как и всегда, — глухо отозвался Кайло. — Чертов маленький бюрократ. 

— Я генерал, а не...

— Вот именно, ты должен командовать армией, а пока ведешь борьбу только с отчетами и снова отчетами. 

В его словах был смысл, и Хакс позволил себе слегка расслабиться, когда Кайло начал прямо сквозь китель массировать его плечи. 

— Знаешь, я ведь могу тебе приказать взять перерыв до утра, — вкрадчиво продолжил Кайло. 

— Но так ведь неинтересно, — ухмыльнулся Хакс, отключая датапад. Он ненавидел подчиняться Рену просто так, лишь потому, что Сила приказала. Хотелось держать контроль до конца. 

— Неинтересно, — эхом отозвался Кайло. Он продолжал массаж, но при этом нагнулся, чтобы прикусить Хакса за мочку уха. — Но у меня имеются разные способы убеждения. 

Хакс посмотрел на отражение их двоих в черном экране консоли. Почему-то даже в столь тусклом освещении каюты он мог рассмотреть черты Кайло четче, чем цифры на ярком экране. 

— Сними для начала свой балахон, и тогда я с удовольствием выслушаю все доводы.

И Рен ему подчинился.


End file.
